To be seen
by biankies
Summary: Kloppman is taking some time off from the lodging house and his replacement is not happy with how some newsies are treated. He has a plan up his sleeve which might just make a few newsies see that they are not all that matters.
1. Prologue

Prologue

He watched as the newsies ran down the stairs and into the streets like every other morning and helped Snipeshooter up as he missed a step and tumbled down the last few steps. The boy thanked him and ran out of the building. He smiled and shook his head before he went back to what he was doing before the boys had interrupted him.

He finished his chores before heading out to run a few errands for the lodging house. There was medicine to fetch. Food to buy and most importantly he had to get a little work done for himself. He couldn't believe how much work went into running the lodging house. He pitied poor old Kloppman whom had been doing this for years and only just decided that he needed a break.

As soon as he stepped into Tibby's he noticed how the same old group of newsies were sitting in the same old booth eating the same old thing they always ate while the rest of the newsies sat wherever they could. One of the younger boys, Itey if he remembered correctly, was trying to get Jack's attention but it was almost as if he was invisible.

He frowned but quickly ordered his own meal and left the restaurant to go back to the lodging house which is where he should be. He had a lot of paperwork to do if he was going to help good old Kloppman out. He had promised he would take over this place for three weeks and not cause any trouble at all.

As soon as he was done with the day's paperwork he started on dinner hoping they would forgive him for making Spaghetti and sauce for the second time that week. He only knew how to make Spaghetti and sandwiches. They hadn't complained yet so he was pretty sure they were just being grateful for whatever dinner they could get. Then again it had only been three days.

The moment the boys started pouring in he noticed that the same group stuck together while they practically ignored the rest of the newsies. He frowned as he watched the tall one with his bowler hat, Jake if he was correct, try to ask Mush something but he was practically ignored just like the other boy had been that morning.

He smirked and quickly wrote a letter. Well two letters. One to Kloppman like he had promised and one to an old friend of his whom would be happy to know what was going on with the newsies.


	2. Chapter 1

I've been a bad person. I forgot my disclaimer in the previous chapter. Wow terrible me.

Thanks 1monster2 for your review. I am so glad that someone is reading it. I promise I will try to keep it interesting for you. Pls be patient with me it is my first story in 3rd person which also happens to have more than one chapter.

Okay so there is this author Emeraldmoongreen who lost her friend to suicide because of cyber bullying. Pls PM this reader or go to her profile to to find out more and join the campaign against this terrible thing.

Anyway onto the story

Chapter one: Snipeshooter.

It was a usual morning in Kloppman's lodging house as the temporary caretaker headed up the stairs and started to wake the boys. Snipeshooter was one of the first boys to be awake, as always. He tried to be friendly towards Race but the older boy ignored him. He grumbled under his breath and grabbed the cigar Race would be looking for in about ten seconds. That always got him the attention he wanted so that he could talk to the teen he looked up to the most.

Like every other morning Race was furious and nearly soaked him but Blink stopped him. He grumbled slightly since he had not been able to actually say what he had wanted to. Still he got up and finished getting ready for another hard day's selling. While he got ready he tried to talk to Jack and even Mush but he was practically ignored.

He pouted slightly as he headed past the front desk which was again missing Kloppman. Sometimes he felt as though Kloppman was the only one whom noticed him. Well other than Bumlets and Itey, they were actually nice to him. That was more than he could say for the supposedly always friendly Mush Myers.

He quickly headed to the distribution center with the others and got into the front of the line with the rest of the lodging house boys. No one ever disputed their right to buy first since they sold the best and therefore always bought the most papes. It was their right to be in line first. They had earned it the hard way.

He quickly paid for his eighty papes and left the distribution center with a heavy sigh. Old Weasel seemed to be the only one whom seemed to even know his name around here, other than good old Kloppman that is. He just wanted to be noticed by Racetrack. He could really sell papes and he was the best at poker, dice and well just about any form of gambling you could get. Snipeshooter could only hope to be like him one day.

That was when the small smile he had vanished entirely. Racetrack would never take notice of him unless he was stealing his cigar and that was not the best for his health. He always got slapped and once he had even gotten soaked for it until Swifty was awake enough to notice the fight and break it up. That had been the day that Kloppman had told Blink to make sure that they weren't fighting.

As soon as Snipeshooter got to his selling spot he started shouting the headlines. They were actually good that morning. It was a nice change from having to make something up on the spot or to keep up the 'lost boy' look all morning. It was something he had picked up from watching Race when he sold in Central park, before he had been told to get lost.

Snipeshooter's selling spot put him right next to a dark alley in which a pair of goons were hiding. A pair of goons who had no trouble wrestling the eleven year old into the alley and knock him out with a small rag with a nice little sedative for him to breathe in.

That night only one newsie noticed the absence of Snipeshooter and that was Racetrack Higgins whom always had to keep a sharp eye on the boy. He'll never admit it but he was a little worried about the cigar thief that had never missed one night in the Lodging house.


	3. Chapter 2

Here we go again. Another chapter and sorry 1monster2 but it isn't so friendly, you have to wait until at least chapter seven. Mwahahaha.

Okay so as for who owns Disney, That's not me at all your looking for Disney.

Chapter two: Bumlets

Bumlets lit a cigarette and leaned against the statue in front of the distribution center as he waited for Boots to come out with their papers. He had been tasked with watching the young boy while Race went to Brooklyn. He wasn't looking forward to the day with the boy but he didn't have a choice since Race had just told him to watch the boy before he left to most likely gamble again.

As he waited he heard a pitiful whining coming from a nearby alley. He checked the gates of the distribution center before walking into the alley to see if he could help the animal. Maybe he could even take it back to the lodging house. Kloppman wouldn't mind it if they took in an injured animal as long as they looked for a good home for the poor thing when it was better.

He didn't see anything near the entrance so he grudgingly went further in. The whining was coming from the very back of the alley, right before the wall that made it a dead end. He carefully approached the small box in the back of the alley. There was a chance that the dog in the box could bite him.

As he passed an old door in the alley it swung open and two strong thugs dragged him inside. Another figure slipped out of the building and quickly retrieved a small puppy from the box before disappearing back into the building.

Boots came out of the distribution center with a groan. Carrying ninety papes wasn't easy and he hoped Bumlets would come to take them soon but when he got to the base of the statue where he had last seen the older boy, his selling partner for the day was nowhere to be seen. He frowned and turned around to find another Newsie to sell with. He could always give Bumlets his share of the pape money later. For now he needed someone to help him carry the papes and Skittery was close enough to hear him calling.


	4. Chapter 3

Another short one where I shove you off a cliff at the end. Don't worry though there will be some news about the newsies... in a few chapters. Thanks to 1Monster2 and coverdinbees14 for reading and reviewing.

SO yeah. I don't own newsies only my goons and the mysterious people in the story.

Chapter three: Pie Eater and Swifty.

Pie eater groaned as he got up and got ready for the day. He was tired and he didn't feel too good but he really wanted to make enough money to buy a nice piece of pie for himself, Dutchy and Specs for lunch since it was his birthday. He had never told anyone why he did it he just did and his two old friends didn't mind it.

He walked to the distribution center, got his papes and headed to his selling spot near Tibby's. It was not a bad morning since the headlines weren't too bad. He shouted his headlines until he sold his last pape before heading to Tibby's. As he passed an alley he smelled something sweet, something delicious, something he would know anywhere, Apple Pie. His very favorite kind.

He slipped into the alley to find a nice, huge, slice of pie that was so fresh it was still a little warm and the best part was that it had his name on it, literally, his name was on a little card on the plate. He couldn't be happier. He licked his lips and ate his treat but soon he grew tired and sat down against the alley wall where he fell asleep.

Swifty the rake was walking down the street when he heard a loud bump in the alley he was about to pass and a very familiar voice. Pie Eater. He slipped into the alley with all the stealth he had learned in his years of being a pickpocket and thief.

"I ain't getting' up yet Itey." Pie eater was saying but the person holding him up was not Itey.

"Oi! Leave 'im alone, ya bum!" He shouted running forward to tackle the man and help his suddenly delusional friend.

He ran as fast as he could but he was tackled to the ground, pulled back up and stuck into a waiting carriage all before he could even recover from hitting his head on the pavement. Pie eater was pulled into the carriage behind him and two goons joined the person already inside.

"Welcome, Swifty, I didn't think you would be joining us this early but that does not matter, everything is already planned." The passenger said stroking a tiny dog.

One of the goons knocked on the roof of the carriage and they started moving at a fast pace. The part of New York he had know so well soon gave way to a entirely different setting and he could feel the panic start setting in.


	5. Chapter 4

I only own my OCs.

Chapter four: Snitch and Itey.

"Itey wait up, ya ain't that good with New York yet!" Snitch yelled at his Italian friend.

Itey had run away from Italy seven years ago and the two of them had met in Boston when they were both looking for a place to sleep in an alley. Itey had been scared of the dark and Snitch had been the first person to be able to speak to him in Italian, who knew having an Italian uncle would actually pay off, and the two had been friends ever since.

"Itey, where are ya?!" He shouted running ahead to check into the alleys. That boy was terrible with directions.

"Snitch!" His friend yelled sounding a little panicked.

Snitch ran faster. He didn't like the idea of his best friend getting hurt and the bang he had heard right after his friend had called him was only making things worse. At least he knew more or less where Itey was and that was near the other end of the alley he was in right now.

As he got closer to his friend he saw a man holding a bloody nose and getting up from behind a trash can and another one restraining Itey and dragging him t a waiting Carriage. This was not good, they seemed to have wanted to go after his friend and he was the sweetest guy around and even though he was not as naive as Mush seemed all the time he simply didn't have it in him to really hurt someone.

"Oi! Leggo ya bummer!" He shouted tossing an old crate at them.

"Enough!" Someone shouted getting their attention.

The goon let go of Itey and the Italian newsie quickly bolted over to his friend as they looked at the mysterious newcomer. The person had just stepped out of the carriage and did not look happy at all. He Looked over at Snitch who was frowning with both his hands balled into fists as he waited to see what this newcomer was going to do.

"Snitch, Itey will you please join me or are we going to have to do this the hard way?" The third person asked pointing at something behind them.

The two newsies turned around nervously only to see the two goons they had been fighting a moment ago standing there with clubs. They looked at each other and silently agreed to go with the three strangers for now. They could always look for a way to get free of their kidnappers as soon as they found out just how they knew their names.

"Thank you, now enjoy the ride." The stranger said climbing in after them, followed by the goons.

The newcomer pulled started petting a puppy and the goon who was still nursing a bloody nose hit the roof and the Carriage took off at a quick pace to who knows where.


	6. Chapter 5

I only won my OCs

Chapter Five: Specs and Dutchy.

Specs was cleaning his specs while Dutchy was sitting and reading a book. Some of the newsies were still out and the caretaker had tasked them with waiting up for them. It was strange for the man to leave two fifteen year old boys in charge when it was time to pay up for the night. Still they wouldn't complain since they could stay up later than the ones whom were already here.

There was a knock on the door and a boy of about ten stepped inside. He was clearly a messenger and he looked a little nervous about coming into the newsies' home this late at night. It was understandable since Jack never really liked them and the the messengers didn't like him as a rule of the trade.

"I got a message 'ere for Specs and Dutchy." The boy said looking between the two of them.

"That's us." Dutchy said with a frown on his face.

"They ain't waitin' for a reply." He said before handing him the note and running off again.

Dutchy opened it and dropped into the chair he had been sitting on. He held the note out for Specs to read. He took it and read the not before dropping into his chair as well. Neither of them said a word as they pulled a hand through their hair and looked at each other nervously. Specs picked up the note he had dropped and read it again.

Dearest Dutchy and Specs

If you are missing Snipeshooter, Bumlets,Swifty, pie eater, Snitch and Itey by now you would be happy to know that I have them and they are completely safe. Pls join me at Central park at midnight if you wish to see them again.

Kind regards,

Sly, Tricks and Gamble.

Ps. If you tell anyone or let anyone read this and so doing ruin our plan you will not like the consequences.

"Whatta we do, Dutch?" He asked nervously as he tossed the note onto the small fire that was heating the room.

"We go. We don't gotta choice. If we don't the fellas could get hurt." He replied nodding for Specs to follow as they headed out the door and into the night.

The pair of them walked to the park as fast as they could to make the deadline. They had decided to take every shortcut they knew. They didn't want to be late, they were newsies and newsies stuck together even if some of the boys had decided that they didn't want to follow that unwritten rule of the newsboys' laws.

"Ah, you finally join us. Now get in or you won't get any sleep tonight." A person with a friendly smile said holding open the door of a carriage.

The boys looked at each other for a brief moment before getting into the carriage hoping to help their friends.


	7. Chapter 6

I only own my OCs

Chapter Six: Missing

Kid Blink watched his friend, and leader, Jack Kelly pacing up and down on a small line in front of the distribution center. He was worried about their missing newsies too. Now it was up to him and Jack to keep the boys calm since Racetrack wasn't there to help him. Blink and Race were both the Seconds to Jack Kelly whom had chosen the two of them to be his seconds unlike any other leader in New York.

"Are we gonna find 'em kid?" An upset looking Mush asked his best friend.

"Sure, they's pro'lly out somewhere hudlin' ta keep warm an' they's gonna be 'ere soon. Now go get us some papes." The older teen said, rather loudly, looking at the thirteen year old with a comforting smile.

"I weren't too nice to 'em Blink. I ain't gonna hear too good for a bit. I think they think I don't wanna talk to 'em that's why they's all gone." The curly haired boy said before heading to the long line of boys.

Blink watched his honorary younger brother head to the line of boys that were missing eight faces. He felt bad for practically ignoring them as well but for now he was going to be tough for his best friend. Everyone was upset, worried and pretty much confused. In fact Jack had been so worried that he had sent Racetrack to Brooklyn to ask around for any newcomers and Skittery to the Journal to check there. They were also told to keep their eyes open in case they saw them on the street.

"Whatta ya think Jack?" He asked looking at his leader.

"I don't know. They was 'ere yesterday and Specs an' Dutchy had been there last night. I don't got a clue what ta think." Jack replied, a little hoarse since his voice was just returning, looking his friend square in the eye.

"We gotta find 'em Mush ain't been hisself all day. He ain't hearing too good for some reason. Now he just feels bad 'cause 'e thinks they left 'cause o' him not hearin' 'em speakin'." Blink said before turning around to make sure Mush was still waiting in line.

"Yeah, but we'se doin' all we can do. " Jack replied before starting to pace again.

Blink turned around and leaned against the statue. Something caught his eye. He looked at the line, Mush was not near the front yet. He walked into the alley and picked up a very familiar cream colored cap. He looked around the alley but he didn't find anything to tell him what could have happened.

He groaned and quickly left the alley. He had to give the cap to Jack before Mush or any of the younger newsies could see it and worry too much. The last thing they needed was a panic, that would definitely bring down their sales by at least half and that would mean that a lot of newsies would be out on the street that night. They couldn't risk it.

"Jack Look at dis." He said handing the older boy the cap.

"Hey that's Bumlets's cap. I'll hold onto it." Mush, who had just arrived with their papes, said holding out his hand.

"Sure, look after it. Bumlets ain't too nice 'bout losin' his stuff." Blink said handing over the cap.

"What 'bout lice?" Mush asked with a frown pulling his hand away.

"Bumlets ain't too nice bout losin' his stuff!" Blink and shouted trying to hold in his laughter.

"Okay." Mush said reaching for the cap again.

As Mush took the cap a small piece of paper fell out of it. Blink bent to pick it up with a frown on his face. It was addressed to Jack Kelly and the Newsboys of Lower Manhattan. He almost didn't want to open it. If it was in Bumlets's hat it was not a good sign.

 _Dearest Jack Kelly and the Newsboys of Lower Manhattan,_

 _Good day to all of you. Well if you read this then it is not such a good day to you at all. We have been watching you and we have noticed that you have been ignoring certain members of your group. We have taken it upon our selves to keep them hostage until you can prove that they are valued members of your group._

 _If you ever want to see them again prove to us that you do not think them invisible. How you do that is up to you. We would prefer it if you do it soon. Remember their Health is in our hands._

 _We wish you a good day's selling,_

 _Kind regards,_

 _Sly, Tricks and Gamble._

Blink handed the note to Jack. This was not good. It would not be easy but maybe they can come up with something that will help their fellow Newsies.


	8. Chapter 7

I only own my OCs.

Chapter seven: Where are we?

Snipeshooter opened his eyes with a yawn. He was tired. The last thing he remembered was being dragged into an alley while he was selling. He sat up from the comfortable bed. Wait a comfortable bed? He might only be eleven but he was sure that kidnapping should not involve a comfortable bed.

"Good you're awake. Breakfast is being served down in the dining room. Get dressed then go down the stairs and then the second door to your right will be the dining room. Eat as much as you like." A blonde haired woman said putting a clean pair of clothes on the foot of his bed and leaving.

He frowned for a moment before quickly getting up. He was hungry. He was always hungry. He got dressed in the brand new clothes quickly before heading down the stairs and into the dining room. He couldn't help but smile when all the smells hit him. He grabbed a plate and stacked it high before sitting down at the table. He was the first of nine apparently.

"Mornin' Snipes." Itey greeted as he came into the room a few seconds ahead of a still half a asleep Snitch.

"Hey fellas." He said around mouth full of eggs as Swift, Pie Eater, Bumlets, Specs and Dutchy came into the dining room all dressed in new clothes.

"I Don't know where we are or what they snitched us for but I like this." Dutchy said as he piled his plate with a little bit of everything they had to offer.

"You are here because a friend of mine let me know that he is not completely happy with the way you have been treated so you are here until they can prove that you are valued members of their group. Now in the meantime enjoy yourselves. My home is your home." A dark haired woman, with a small dog one arm, said with a kind smile.

"Ain't that nice. So we get to stay here an' all, for how long?" Swifty asked with a sly smirk on his face.

"As long as it takes for them to prove themselves, Mr. Swifty the rake and in the meantime I will kindly ask you not to steal anything that isn't bolted down. You will be compensated one dollar a day to make up for your lack of selling. Think of it as a paid vacation." She replied with a smile as she indicated to a servant behind the boy in question.

Swifty grimaced but quickly emptied his pockets onto the tray the servant was holding. Everyone tried to suppress their laughter but Snipeshooter, being the youngest, failed miserably. He received a glare from Swifty but his laughter opened the floodgates and the others soon joined him. Even the woman added a giggle of her own.

"You are one to talk young man. You are only eleven but you have a fondness of cigars that is far beyond your years, could that be because you look up to a certain Mr Higgins?" She asked and he blushed a deep crimson.

"Okay, this ain't fair. You seem ta know us but who are you?" Bumlets asked turning everyone's attention away from a very grateful Snipeshooter.

"My name is Hannah Carter better known as Tricks on the notes some of you received. And this is little Biscuit. Now eat up, you may be on vacation here but I refuse to let the food be wasted. Just remember if you need or want anything just ask a servant and they will get it for you. You are our guests. " She said with a smile as she patted her dog on the head before turning around and leaving them to enjoy their breakfast.

They all looked at each other before quickly digging into their well stacked plates. None of them had a single complaint as they spent their first day lounging around their rooms or exploring. Swifty, Snitch and Itey explored everything while Itey continued to remind the other pickpockets not to steal anything at all. Specs and Dutchy had found the library and spent their afternoon reading. Bumlets and Pie Eater had decided to just spend the day sleeping until it was time for lunch.

And Snipeshooter, well he was on the back porch smoking the best cigar she had ever had the privilege of smoking. A Havana Cigar...


	9. Chapter 8

I only own my OCs.

Chapter eight: Letter to Kloppman.

"This ain't good Jack, we gotta find Snipeshooter!" Race shouted shaking Jack by the shoulders.

"Would ya stop?" Jack asked slapping the smaller boy's hands away.

"I thought ya hate 'im." Blink commented with a knowing smirk.

"I ain't fond o' tha kid but he's tha youngest. He ain't that tough yet." Race mumbled looking anywhere but at them.

The taller boys laughed at the indignant Italian. They knew better than to tell him otherwise but they knew he was fond of Snipeshooter no matter how many times he swatted him in the morning or how many times they wanted to lock the two of them in a room and have them duke it out once and for all, Racetrack still didn't like the idea of Snipeshooter getting hurt.

"Look we gotta come up with a plan ta get 'em back. Who knows what's happenin' to 'em." Skittery said leaning against the corner of a bed where Jack, Race, Skittery and Blink were currently trying to come up with a plan.

The rest of the newsies were all fast asleep, save for Mush and Jake whom were digging around Specs's bunk to find what they needed to write a letter to Kloppman. They had been told to go to bed with the rest of the kids who weren't considered big kids yet. They may be thirteen but they were only considered one of the big kids when they were fourteen. The two of them still had one year to go.

"What are we doin' again?" Jake asked in a loud whisper right next to Mush's ear so that the other boy could hear.

"I'm gonna write Kloppy a letter and ask him what we should do. You gotta help me at the post office, Cause I can't hear too good." He answered simply as he pulled out what they needed for the letter.

"Okay." The other boy said quietly as they crept past the older boys and down the stairs.

Mush quickly wrote his letter and put it in an envelope and the two of them slipped out the door after Mush had made sure he had given Jake the right amount of money. They made sure to keep quiet so that the boys and Mr. Carter didn't hear them. If they were caught Blink would be furious enough to make him stay home until his ear infection was all better and Snoddy, Jake's real older brother, would definitely hear about it.

"Ain't it time ta be inside?" Snoddy asked when he caught them just as they were heading out of the lodging house.

"Yeah but we gotta go do something." Jake protested while Mush frowned trying his best to follow the conversation without hearing much.

"What's so important that it ain't gonna wait til mornin'?" Snoddy asked folding his arms. He might only be a year older but he liked to act as though he was one of the oldest newsies.

"We'se gonna send a letter ta Kloppman and ask him what ta do." Jake replied looking at his brother with a frown on his face.

"Okay, me an' Mush'll take it ta the post office. You go upstairs an' Tell Jack an' Blink."Snoddy ordered before putting a hand on Mush's shoulder and guiding him down the block.

Jake ran up the stairs to do what he was told. He didn't look forward to it since Blink would not be happy that they had tried to slip out.


	10. Chapter 9

I only own my OCs.

Chapter Nine: Trickster in the making.

Meanwhile back at the Mansion in the upper east side eight newsies were causing as much mischief as a group of bored boys could manage on a rainy day. Snipeshooter was particularly bored because the bigger boys had told him that he was too little to play poker with them. He didn't have anyone to play marbles or dice with either.

He wandered through the house looking for something to do but he couldn't come up with anything. He couldn't read that well so the library was no use, he was saving a few cigars for Racetrack to say sorry for bugging him and so smoking was not an option and he wasn't supposed to help the staff so he had nothing to do at all so he sat down on the stairs.

"What;s wrong?" Hannah asked with a sweet smile as she sat down next to them. For once her dog wasn't with her.

"The fellas say I ain't old enough ta play poker and I ain't got no more shooters. I don't got nothing else ta do." He complained.

"Well there are lots you can do when your bored. Like play tricks on the other newsies. It;s always fun to pull a prank on someone." She replied with a sly smile.

"I ain't ever pulled a trick before." He admitted.

"I can teach you." She replied kindly and Snipeshooter smirked.

For the rest of the afternoon the two of them prepared a few surprises for their friends. Snipeshooter was enjoying himself and he quickly bound that he had a knack for pulling tricks on the rest of the boys. He was having so much fun that he made a small promise to himself to play pranks on the boys as often as he could when he got back to the lodging house. Maybe then he would be something more than just the new kid who could shoot a marble real good.

Later that afternoon Specs and Dutchy got tired of playing poker and decided to go to the library to read. They quickly walked down the stairs but as they were opened the door to buckets filled with flour fell on their head and a little newsie snickered in the background as he looked at the two teens who were trying to get the white powder off of their glasses and faces.

Pie eater was the next to fold and head to his room. He slipped on a spot of oil and fell face first into a cherry pie. He sat up with a frown on his red face as a small newsie snickered as he passed the room with his favorite prank successfully completed. He would never forget this moment. He had just given the older boy a whole new meaning for his name.

Bumlets and Swifty were on the porch smoking when a bucket of eggs mysteriously fell on their heads soaking them in all of its less than pleasantness Snipeshooter snickered but the less than pleased teens soon spotted him. The best was when they tried to chase him and slipped in the egg whites that had spilled onto the floor soaking what few spots was still clean on their clothes.

Snitch and Itey walked into their room when the door closed all on it's own and the lights went out. The next thing they felt were the cold fingers of something that they thought were less than pleasant. Itey started rambling in Italian and jumped onto Snitch's back unfortunately covering the other boys eyes as he tried to get out of the room. The result was the to of them crashing into the door and falling backwards. Poor Itey.


	11. Chapter 10

I only own my OCs.

Chapter ten: Good old Kloppman.

Kloppman was sitting in a comfortable chair by the fire in a decent sized house in Boston sipping his coffee as he waited for his Nephew and new wife to come home after their night around town. He never minded watching the little ones when they went away. He was the closest thing to a grandfather they had left and he didn't mind it in the least. Still the two sweet little girls were completely different from the lodging house full of rowdy boys he ha back home but oh how he missed them.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. He really did miss his boys. Perhaps he ought to wrote them a letter to make sure that they were alright. Then again Mush did promise to wright. Poor boy, it was the only thing he could do. The poor boy had a bad ear infection and would barely hear a thing since it was the ear he was not half deaf in that had become infected. He just hoped that Blink remembered to give him his drops as the doctor prescribed.

"Letter for Kloppman. I believe it's rather urgent." A mailman said handing him the envelope.

"Thank you." he replied before closing the door and heading inside.

He knew the handwriting well enough. It belonged to Mush. The boy could write neatly but his spelling and grammar was far worse than Dutchy's or even Specs's for that matter. Blink had taught him to read and write and the boy had not been the best teacher. Still the boy had promised to write while he was in Boston and that boy always kept his promises. It was nice to have something from home to read.

 _Dear Kloppy,_

 _We mis you. Mr. Carter's nice and all but he ain't you and he can't make anythin else than noodels and sandwitches. When you get back me and the fellas won't say nothin bout your food again._

 _I hope your doing good cause we ain't. Well the ones we know are here aren't hurt or nuthin we're just woried cause a couple of the fellas are gone. They were here when we woke up Monday but they never came back. Now we'se all lookin for Specs, Dutchy, Bumlets, Snitch, Itey, Swifty, Pie and Snipeshooter._

 _At first I thought it was cause I couldn't hear when they was talkin ta me but then Blink found Bumlets cap and it had a note that said some people caled Sly, Tricks and Gamble didn't like how we treated the fellas and that they had them and ain't gonna give em back fore we show em that they ain't invissible or somethin like that. We don't got a clue what ta do, that's why I'm askin you cause you know everythin._

 _From, Mush._

"Oh, I know what to do Mush don't you worry about that. The fellas are fine but the fella who started all of this isn't going to be." He said even though he knew Mush couldn't hear him.

Good old Kloppman folded the letter and quickly headed up the stairs and to his room to pack his bags. He was going to get his boys and so help him if Sly Carter wasn't going to play along with him he would make the boy regret ever coming to his lodging house.


	12. Chapter 11

Okay so this is the last chapter I hope you liked it. Thanks to my reviewers and I hope you don't mind your alerts going nuts. I have a ton to do before Friday when the little school I work for closes and I officially don't work there anymore. Wow, scary thing but I am looking forward to college. I have another Idea for a story so I might see you guys again before Christmas but if I don't Merry Christmas and happy 2016. May all your dreams come true.

Pls let me know what you guys thought about the way I write 3rd person.

I only own my plot and the few rare Ocs.

Chapter eleven: Back to Normal.

The boys had just sat down to the dinner of buttered noodles that they both welcomed and dreaded when the lodging house door was thrown open and a very angry Kloppman dropped his bags at the door. All of the boys abandoned their plates to great the man whom was like a father to most of them.

Mush was one of the first ones to hug good old Kloppman who was the only father he had ever known. Kloppman couldn't help but smile at his boys. He had come to think of them as family as much as they thought themselves family. Now he just had to talk to one specific boy and get the rest of his family back under his roof.

"Daniel Carter, What do you have to say for yourself?" He asked waving Mush's letter at the insufferable former newsboy.

"I don't know what yer talking about Kloppman everything's good, right boys?" Daniel tried looking at the newsboys who were still crowded behind Kloppman.

That was when all of the boys started talking at once. Not a single one of them was quiet, not even little Tumbler who had a perfectly safe perch on Skittery's shoulder. They were complaining about everything from the food to the missing boys and even about the one morning they were all late thanks to Daniel not waking them up.

"Enough boys, Mush already wrote all I needed to know." He said to them before turning to the young man who was looking rightfully nervous. "Now tell me where my Boys are Sly!" He ordered with an expression they had not seen on the old man, he was mad.

It took them all a minute to make the connection but they did when Blink was telling Mush what had just happened. He still had to shout to do so and that made the others realize that one of the people who had kidnapped their friends was in the room with them. They were more than ready to 'soak the scab' but Kloppman ordered them all to eat their dinner with the threat of spending a night on the streets if there was anything left on their plates or in the pots when he got there. Still Race, Jack and Blink eavesdropped while the others ate as much noodles as they could stand.

"Why did you do it?" Kloppman asked sounding furious.

"Some of the boys are ignored. One of the boys tried to ask tat Kelly boy something and he didn't answer him. That same day one of the younger boys asked that Mush boy something but he ignored him and that Racetrack boy always fights with that little one, no matter what he does." Mr. Sly Carter defended.

"Did you know that Mush has an ear Infection in one ear and can hardly hear with the other one, but Blink hasn't told anyone but me because he doesn't want them making him stay here by himself? What about Jack's voice going hoarse from all the shouting and the boys trying to get him to talk so they can tease him? Or that Racetrack gets into more fights than I like to see for one boy because of Snipeshooter? Just last week he got into a fight with some Journal boys who were picking on Snipeshooter! Now tell me where to find my boys!" Kloppman shouted loud enough for even Mush to hear.

An hour later the former newsboy had explained everything from the part where he had though they were ignoring some newsies to the point where an old friend of his had involved a fun loving employer and they had started to kidnap the boys. It had been a decent plan and none of the newsies had been hurt. In fact the whole episode had given them a well deserved break.

Soon the missing Newsies were back home and very much welcomed back. Blink apologized to everyone on Mush part and explained why he hadn't heard them talking. Mush gave Bumlets his cap back and Jack had to tell everyone to quit laughing when he welcomed them back. All was back to normal save for one boy who went straight up the stairs but one newsie noticed.

Racetrack found Snipeshooter on the fire escape rolling a brand new cigar between his fingers. The younger newsie looked a little too upset considering the fact that he had a Havana Cigar in his hand . Those things cost a quarter. The younger newsie appreciated a cigar as much as he did so he should know how rare it was for a NEWSIE to have one of those.

"Hey Snipes What'cha got there?" He asked as he climbed out the window himself.

"A cigar." The younger boy replied.

"Yeah I can see that but you ain't even happy bout it. What's on yer mind?" He asked as he sat down.

"Nothin'." The boy lied.

"Don't lie ta me kid. I know you got somethin' on ya mind so spill for I beat it outta youse."He threatened.

"That's just it. I wanna say somethin' but you soak me fore I can. Or ya tell me ta beat it. Yer ha best Newsie here an' I can't even tell ya good mornin' cause you don't wanna talk ta me." He said looking at the ground two stories below them.

"I ain't the best, that's Jack, cause he's the leader." He protested. He had often seen the younger boy as a pest but he hadn't realized that the boy he was secretly looking out for looked up to him.

"Nah, youse get ta sell in Brooklyn and in New York. You sell better than Jack and yer tha best at gambling." The curly haired boy replied with an awe struck smile.

"Hey I ain't that good but if ya want you can sell wit me a couple o' times. You an' me we'se different than the rest. We'se tougher than them an' smarter too. We knows that me tellin' you that you got my cigar and you tellin me ta steal another is us sayin goo mornin'. Just like I soak a couple

o' bummer who bug ya an' you keep me laughin' when I ain't got nothin' else ta laugh 'bout. We'se friends but not like tha others. We's better cause only we understand us." He said with a small smile. Hoping to lighten Snipeshooter's mood.

"An' only we knows how good a Havana cigar is." Snipeshooter said pulling another cigar out of his vest and handing it to the Race.

Racetrack pulled out couple of matches and the two of them sat outside for a while longer talking and smoking. Snipeshooter couldn't be happier. He didn't even complain when Kloppman called them in to go to bed. Or when Swifty accidentally stepped on him when he was getting onto his top bunk.

Then next morning started like any other in the Lodging house. Kloppman came up the stairs to wake them up but Snipeshooter was already awake with Race's cigar in his mouth smiling around it. Kloppman shook his head as he woke the other boys and Racetrack began to look for his Cigar which he was sure he had put in his cup the night before. He looked under the pape he had brought home, then it caught his eye.

"Hey that's my cigar!" He exclaimed half kneeling next to Snipeshooter's bed so that they could be face to face.

"You'll steal another." The younger boy said with a satisfied smile that had nothing to do with the fact that he had stole a cigar.

Race slapped him lightly on his head and he remembered not to let the others see that he was happy about their morning exchange. Like every morning Blink broke up their little argument and Race went on to get ready for the day while Snipeshooter waited patiently to join the rowdy crowd and head to the distribution center.

As soon as their rowdiness died down a little the Delanceys picked on Snipeshooter that morning. Race warned them about it not being good or healthy and no one but Snipeshooter and Racetrack knew that the Shiners the Delancey's showed up with for the next circulation was dealt by a short Italian kid who didn't let the rest of the world know he was looking out for a certain little trickster he considered his brother.


End file.
